Mix
by strawberriesandfreesias
Summary: What Bella wasn't human? What if she hated herself? What if she knew about vampires? What if she wasn't so sweet? Enter a world of drama and what ifs'.


**Chapter One**

I hated going to school. It just reminds me of how alone I am. How would you feel if you had stayed alive for 80 years. Now I know you are confused. Let me explain, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a hybrid. A werepire, a vampwolf, a freak, a mistake. My dad was a vampire, and my mom was a werewolf. The Qulietes shunned her, as did her family when they realized what she had done. She fell in love with a vampire, not only that she imprinted on him. She didn't care that her family shunned her she only wanted her love, which was all she _needed_. But the other werewolfs' got mad and killed him. My mother killed three of them before she went into labor with me, despite what had happened, they could not ignore her screams of pain and all that blood, so they helped her. But as soon as I was in her arms for the first and last time she died. But what makes me feel the worst is what she was thinking. You see I have every power for vampires _ever_, I can read minds, shape shift into other creatures (including humans), can bring vampires back from their ashes, just to name a few. I can also turn into a wolf. So as she was thinking when she held me was "she has my hair and eyes, she also has her father's skin and beauty, I love her so much Isabella Marie Swan, Bella." That's when she died. As soon as everybody saw what happened they through me into the bushes and left me there. But I lived and know I am back to Forks for the 2cd time. So as I came out of the shower, I used one of my talents to dry me hair. I loved my hair. It was scene hair. I didn't die; I just used my powers to naturally make it that way. It was long and dark brown with dark red, blue and black streaks and around my face was blonde and black cooning. **(For all of you who don't know what cooning is it horizontally stripped hair). **I knew it would stand out but I didn't care. My eyes were blue with very gold speaks in them because of my animal blood diet. I can eat human food; I just prefer the thrill of the chase, then wrestling with them finally the warm blood gushing down my throat. Sick I know but I don't care. I always avoid humans. I want to be alone; I deserve it I mean I killed my mother for Christ sake and she still loved me. **(No offense to religious people).** Then I put on my clothes. I wear "Goth clothes" but very simple, just ripped up black jeans, a black t-shirt with rips in but not slutty, leather jacket and some dark blue converse. As I excited my Manson (that's right Manson that what happens when you live for 80 years and can predict stuff in casinos). As I got into my dark blue Hayabusa motorcycle and sped of 100 miles an hour to school. I parked next to a silver Volvo. I guess they are a good car, but just not my type. As I got off of my motorcycle and took my helmet off I heard a lot of gasps. This was such a small town I would definitely stand out. I saw boys staring at me with lust in their eyes and the girls with envy which I don't get at all I mean I am not even that pretty. But as I was walking to the front office I heard people's thoughts were all along the line of she's hot or I hate her you get the picture. After that I never read their thoughts again. I can block out thoughts and do so most of the time because your mind is very personal. As I walked up to the front desk in the office and said "Hello I am Isabella Swan and I need my schedule", the lady who's name is Ms. Cope didn't look at me yet, she got some papers out and gave them to me while still typing on the computer and told me to get a slipped signed and finally looked up and just stared in shock and I just waved and walked away. I was walking to my first class, some random boy named Mike came up to me and started talking to me I just glared at him and he almost pissed in his pants. I just gave him a menacing smile and just walked away. To boys named Erik and Tyler came up to me and it was a repeat of what happened with Mike. After four very boring classes came lunch. You would expect a Hybrid to hate lunch right? Well I forgot to tell you unlike vampires I love cold blood. I saw the only table that was free. So I took out my thermos and drank some cougar, my favorite. I took out my ipod and scrolled through my three hundred something songs until I saw one of my favorites Whenever, Wherever by Shakira and blasted it so loud and started singing so softly that only a vampire could hear. When I sang "I am strong like my mother" I teared up and before I could hold it in a single tear rolled down my face and I swatted it away so quickly only a vampire could have seen it and I went back to singing. When the song was over I started looking for another when I felt somebody tap me on my shoulder. I growled my signature threat. My combination between a vampire snarl and a werewolf grow it was frightening to both races. But it was so low only a vampire could hear. When I turned around there was five vampires there. There was a hugely muscular one and his arm was around the most beautiful female I had every seen. Next there was a short black haired girl and she was holding hands with a blonde male and he had many scars from vampire bites. Last was a male who was very attractive and had bronze. I said "Hello" and the blonde female said "get lost freak" with a sneer on her face. What I said next shocked them all. I said "that's pathetic especially coming from a vampire". They just gasped. I told them I would explain everything after school. They gave me their address. I just walked out of there to biology. As it turns out I have to sit next to Edward. I found out that muscle man was named Emmett, the gorgeous blonde was Rosalie, the male with scars was Jasper, and the pixie was Alice. He talked to low and fast for humans to hear. "What are you?" "As I told your family I will tell you after school". I effectively ended that discussion. Two boring classes latter I was in the parking lot, and as I was putting on my helmet I saw the Cullens in the Volvo nest to me. As I was leaving they were still watching I popped a wheelie and then did a flip in the air while landing perfectly. There mouths opened in shock. I just waved and left the parking lot. When I got home I started to prepare how to explain my story. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
